


Camp your Sorrows Away

by AlphineCPD



Series: The Story of Corrupted [1]
Category: Original Work, The Story of Corrupted (AlphineCPD)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Sad, Tags May Change, The Story of Corrupted (Original Story)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphineCPD/pseuds/AlphineCPD
Summary: It's a peaceful night as five teens with their guardian at-the-moment are taking a moment to relax from all that drama by making their little campsite in the wilderness. The only thing around them are trees and trees beyond end coated white under the full moon's light as the only sound that's heard at that moment is the chilly wind's.After finally setting up the tents and the fire, the adult decided to call it a day so he calls out to the teens. "Great job everyone!" He says as he finishes placing the logs around the fire.





	Camp your Sorrows Away

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, my name is Euans or so-called AlphineCPD and this is the first work I've posted here!  
> This Story's plot has been in the makings for almost a year or so, so please bear with me and give me your most sincerest ratings.  
> This 'Section' is part of a later CHAPTER that's part of a later ACT so if you get confused with the characters it's alright as this is only a teaser for the whole story since it gives some plot and gives us all of the main characters!  
> If you really want to know about the updates of 'The Story of Corrupted' or 'TSoC' follow my account on Instagram called @alphinecpd.
> 
> Anyways, I won't keep you waiting anymore so scroll down and read it if you'd like! :)

It's a peaceful night as five teens with their guardian at-the-moment are taking a moment to relax from all that drama by making their little campsite in the wilderness. The only thing around them are trees and trees beyond end coated white under the full moon's light as the only sound that's heard at that moment is the chilly wind's.

After finally setting up the tents and the fire, the adult decided to call it a day so he calls out to the teens. "Great job everyone!" He says as he finishes placing the logs aroundthe fire.

The rest of them are just having conversations with each other, but they eventually nod at each other and make their way back to the campsite. "Please sit down, I think it's time I tell you a story..." Everyone then sits around the campfire, some of them on tree stumps and others on logs.

"Heh, is it a 'spooky' story?" Jeremy, the oldest one of the teens, says as he is sitting and adjusting himself on a log. David rolls his eyes and clears his throat, before ignoring his nephew's comment and starting his little story.

"When I was your age, I was in a small group that consisted of people that were actually really close to me. Well.. You could say that we were the life of the party really, or even the most popular kids at school-" He gets interupted by Jeremy rolling his eyes.

"Why are you tellin us this? We don't really care you know." Jeremy says as he crosses his arms. "It has to do with all you kids' parents, Jeremy." Jeremy's eyes go wide open at his uncle's statement and after a moment of silence and eye contact with the others, he eventually looks at David's eyes and nods his head as a sign for him to continue with his 'story-telling'.

"Anyways, we five were quite the group, always determined to solve everything wrong with the school, no matter what it was or who was tampering with it... Kind of like, detectives.." He's interrupted once again from continuing when Lian's, the second to oldest's sweet voice is heard. "I'm sorry for interrupting Mr.Coyl, but who were the other 4 people?" She says with a considerate amount of curiousity in her voice. "Yeah, who were they anyways?" Nick adds as Jim and Ari both hum in agreement to emphasize Lian and Nick's questions. "Heh... Well before we continue, please just drop the formalities, my name is David." He points out and Nick kind of chuckles as David takes that as a victory and continues on. "And to answer your question, that group consisted of...well of course me.." He looks at Jeremy with a slight hint of sadness on his facial features. "...Theodore," He then turns to look at Lian and Nick before smiling and saying. "...Grace... Alexander..." He continues as he frowns deeply before looking at Ari. "...and...Steven." Arin shots up and almost falls from the log at the sudden movement. "What... Y-you knew my father?!" She says louder than she wanted to, completely shocked and in fascination. "I did... One could say we were even... Very close friends." His tone changes a little but the others don't seem notice. "...Um... What about me?" Jim says somewhat down. "Did you also know a relative of mine?" He says hopeful, hoping to have an answer.

David is completely silent and his mouth is hanging open, but eventually talks to break the ice. "...I-I.. I did..." He says as silent hits once more and Jim frowns as David refuses eye contact. "...Well?..." Lian asks, waiting for an answer but he doesn't speak or show any sign of wanting to. "...Who?" She adds as Jim is too confused to speak. David's head is still turned away, refusing to meet the younger ones' eyes as he closes his, whispering to himself softly.

He eventually swallows the lump in his throat before finally turning around to the adolescents to answer. "...I-It was Noah... Y-Your father..." He finally finishes his sentence as Nick and Jeremy both gasp in unison while Ari and Lian's jaws go wide. "..W-What?" Says Jim. "You knew my d-" He's quickly cut off by a slightly annoyed Nick. "Why did you hesitate?" Nick calls the older one out, a mild tone of suspiciousness in his voice and David can only make out few words with his mouth as he finds it really hard to form words. "...I-I..I'm-" "Why are you stuttering so much all of a sudden?" Nick cuts him off once again. "And why did your tone change so fast at the sound, or rather mention of his name..?" But David refuses to say anything and just stares at the leafy ground.

But Nick seems to be having completely none of it. "Yeah ok, so lemme guess, you were going to say that one day something happened, huh?"

Once again, no words coming from the adult whatsoever and Nick just laughs. "I knew it, pathetic..." He gets up from the wooden stump and turns away. "You're too scared of him, let alone bring up his name." He starts walking away, disappointed, towards the tents to go to sleep.

However, before he can get inside David finally finds the words to say something. "...Wait..!" Nick stops his movement and turns around, kind of annoyed. "Yeah, what?" He glares as David swallows the saliva that's been building up and starts talking once more, voice cracking. "..You were right. Something did happen, but it wasn't all in one day." He says and Nick sits back down next to the others that haven't said anything other than sit there and gaze in awe at the situation.

"..What do you mean?" Nick says with a sudden curiosity despite the venom in his voice. "It all happened slowly within years." He says sighs before starting the story once again. "When I was 17, me and Stef or Steven, Ari's father, caught Noah, Jim's father, in the act of what we later found out was tampering with the ingredients for the food on the school cafeteria. He almost ended up poisoning everyone but the night he did the crime, me and Steven saw him leaving the school and quickly reported it to the police. The next day, someone from the kitchen staff that worked there was poisoned and brought to a hospital. The police came and an investigation started, ending with Noah possibly put to jail, no one ever knew what happened to him back then, though." He stops and sighs again, shivering a bit as he continues. "When he came back, he had completely lost his mind. Getting himself transferred from school to school, each time because of his tricks... The horrifying part is that he was always very smart, a scary and bad kind of smart." He shivers more, getting goosebumps. "..He MADE the poison he used, as the school's pesticide supply wasn't touched at all... But after that he was gone, until.... Later." He stops and grabs the bottle next to him to drink some water for his dry throat.

"Oh my god.." Arin says, terrified. "Welp, I think this is enough scarring for today." Says Jeremy as he stretches. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to go to sleep." Says Arin as she also gets up but they are all stopped when Jim's voice is echoed. "No." He says stern.

"Huh?" They all say, confused at his act. "Can we hear the rest.. please?" He says as the other 4 exchange glances and there's a very quiet voice coming from one of them before sighing and sitting back down on the wood logs and stumps.

"Alright Jim, only because you asked to." Says Ari with a small but forced smile. "..Go on Mr.David." Says Lian as she yawns. "Alright, so after Noah was kicked out of the school h-he kept saying that he'll take revenge, t-that he'll find a way to get what he wants..." He says as a cold wind hits them, making them all shiver with the addition of goosebumps. "B-but after that, we d-didn't really hear m-much from him." He says as he looks at the ground, daydreaming although it's midnight as he takes a moment to collect himself and calm down before getting to the next part.

"Next up, this was after we graduated, was about the twins, Alexander and Grace." He says as Nick and Lian perk up at the sound of their relatives. He then takes a deep breath before continuing with the story. "Alexander always wanted to go to University, he was sure that if he could, he would make a solution for corruption virus, he wanted to study abroad as the University was located very far." At that Nick chuckles. "Yeah, that sounds like my dad alright." David smiles at him and eventually keeps going.

"Grace whoever, she didn't want to do anything with corruption and wished to work as a fashion designer, so she did." Lian sighs at the truth. "Yes, that does sound like my mother.." David's smile fades. "...Yeah.. One day, t-they fought. It was the day before Alex was leaving for University... I-It drove them apart and It.. I-It was so heartbreaking for both of them!" Lian and Nick exchange sympathetic looks before David speaks up once again. "Heck, I've never seen them so angry towards each other!" He says with a very surprised tone, voice mildly cracking. "The next day Alex packed his stuff and left without a word as Grace only watched as her only f-family walked out the door a-and cut all communication with her for years!" Tears start bottling up in his eyes.

"And that's not the worst part..." He sobs. "Not only did Grace and Alex stop talking, not only did Steven and I become distant." He sobs again and tears start falling from his face.

He can't make out the words in his mouth as he feels himself curling up, and stops talking altogether. Jeremy runs up to him. "Hey, it's ok.. What happened that got you so sad? I've never seen you act like this!" David looks up at him, still struggling to stop crying so loudly. His face has turned a very bright shade of red as his shaking and headache that just started only make things worse. He finds it hard to answer and breathe as everything around him feels like it's slowly crumbling and fading away.

He then snaps and lets out a scream from the pressure. "IT'S BECAUSE NOAH WAS THE ONE THAT SENT OUT THE CORRUPTED ENTITY THAT KILLED THEODORE AND JESSICA. HE TARGETED THEM THINKING IT WAS ME AND MY WIFE!..." He yells and bursts out crying louder than he had been in his hands and shakes violently and uncontrollably as everything around him feels like it's moving. His headache must have gotten worse as he can't make out the other's comments and just gives up on trying to stop himself.

"...W-what?.." Jeremy takes a step back completely lost and finsing himself also not being able to form words. He takes another step back as he finds the words to continue talking. "..He was the one that killed mom and da-!.." Jeremy's voice cracks as he trips and falls on his back.

"...Oh my god.." Lian says as she can't move, almost feeling paralyzed and tears strike down Jim's face without him noticing. "S-So that's it..?" Jim says disappointed and gets back up from the place he had been sitting on. "Mom was right... Dad is a real-life embodiment of a monster." He whispers loudly and he runs up to the older one and hugs him. "..I'm so sorry for what my father's done to you and your family..." He tightens the hug and more tears run over his face. "I... I-I'm sorry..."

Ari goes over to Jeremy and pats his back. "Hey, dude, are you okay?" She says with a tone of worry in her voice. "I..I'm fine." He says as he lets Arin take his hand to help him up. "Are you sure?" She says with a worry-full expression. "Yeah, it's okay.. I've grieved enough in the past." He says and sighs before giving a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Nick, who's been annoyed at everything, goes over to the tents and inside, he goes through his backpack to pull out some tissues and babywipes before turning back and heading straight for the small group. "Here." He grabs the 2 items and hands them over to David and Jim. "Clean yourselves up, we're going straight to bed." He says as Lian nods and goes right over to help David and Jeremy.

After a short while, they all have packed up and gone straight for their tents to relax. David and Jim are the last ones to pack their stuff up as the others wanted to leave as soon as possible so the two can talk it out. "Hey kiddo, I'm sorry for earlier." Jim turns to him while still packing. "It's ok, it's understandable... I mean.. I've never lost any relative or loved one before but I know how it is when you miss someone you love." David smiles and messes with Jim's hair before getting up and running over to open up the tent.

"Welp, I'm going to hit the sack. Don't stay up late kid." He says as he heads inside. "Ok, Mr.David!" He whispers smiling and gets back to packing up.

David pokes his head out. "Oh, and Jim..." He adds. "Hm?" Jim turns to look at him, kinda confused that he's scared of what'll come next. "Don't apologize for what he's done, it's not your fault he became the person he is now. You're a sweet kid, you'll never become like him." Jim looks up at him surprised but does eventually smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Goodnight Mr.David." David chuckles and pats his head, messing with his hair again.

"Heh, don't call me mr, the name that was given to me when I was born was David and it'll always be David, ok? Goodnight!" David says his goodbye once again, for the last time and heads inside to go to rest. Jim eventually turns back to his stuff and continues packing up, he puts the last of his things in there and zips his backpack closed. He moves and sits again right next to the extinguished campfire on what must have been a burned log.

He gazes up in awe at the night sky as the moon and the stars are visible, making it an extraordinary and almost magical view. He keeps looking at the picturesque scene as a quiet wind, a light breeze, dances it's way to him, fitting everything together perfectly as he starts to feel relaxed. He rests his eyes for a while but stops himself before he drifts away and quickly grabs his belongings and goes inside his tent where Jeremy is also located in his sleeping bag.

After his packed belongings are placed, he looks out of the tents one last time at the sky before closing the entrance with the zipper and going over to rest, finally calling it a night.

A little while later and thankfully... Everyone's lying down in their tents, sleeping to the soft sound of the wind circling around the forest trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup,  
> So this chapter X (section) is kinda confusing at first but I hope that you liked it as much as I did while writing it. Please give me your honest opinion on the story in the comments section as it is very much appreciated!  
> Once again, if you'd like to know more about this series go look on my Instagram @alphinecpd.  
> Until next time, farewell!
> 
> -Euans


End file.
